Apocalypse Senshi
by dragonsnap3712
Summary: Sailor Galaxia has been defeated, but a new group of Senshi appear and speak of a coming danger. What could happen and who are these newcomers.


"AAAAAAHHHH!!"

"RINI! GET BACK HERE!"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

_WHUMPH_

Rini fell to the floor after running into something.

"Rini?"

She looked up and saw her brother, Orion, looking down at her.

"Orion!" she exlaimed, diving under his cape, "She's gonna kill me!"

Orion chuckled and shook his head, "What did you do this time?"

"RINI!"

"AAAHH!"

Rini cowered under Orion's cape as a girl with long white pigtails rounded the corner.

"Orion!" the girl stopped inches from Orion. "Where is she?"

"She ran towards the throne room Omau," he said, chuckling.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BUBBLEGUM-HAIRED BRAT!" Omau yelled, running down the corridor.

Orion stared after her, 'I live with children' he thought.

Rini came out from under the cape, "Is she gone?"

Orion looked at her, "She's gone."

Rini sighed with relief.

"What did you do to get her so angry?" Orion asked her.

"I accidentally called her... I called her an..."

"An albino?" Orion offered.

Rini nodded.

"Hmmm," Orion looked at his little sister.

"Well," he began, "Nice knowing you."

"WHAT!?" Rini grabbed onto Orion' leg, "You're just going to let her kill me!?"

"It's your own fault," he told her, "Will you let go?"

"NO!" she cried, clinging even tighter.

"Rini..."

"NEVER!"

"Small Lady, that's not the way a princess should act."

Rini looked behind her and saw her mother, Queen Serenity, standing behind them.

"Uh, Hi Mama," Rini said, blushing.

"Hello mother," Orion said.

"Rini you have a guest waiting for you in the foyer," Serenity told her.

"Really?" Rini let go of Orion, "Who is it?"

"I don't know..."

"Is it Sirrah?"

Serenity smiled at the young girl. Rini let out a "whoop" and raced to the foyer.

"Orion?" Serenity looked at her son, "Where is your sister?"

"Omau should be arriving in about-"

"ORION!"

"-now."

Omau came running down the hall and right into Orion's face.

"She wasn't anywhere near the Throne Room!" she yelled, "Where is she?"

"You're ridiculous," Orion said

"What!?"

"You're completely oblivious to the fact that mother is right behind you."

"Huh, Oh. Hiya mom!" Omau turned bright pink.

"Omau..." Serenity stared at her eldest daughter.

"I'll let you two talk alone," Orion said leaving.

"Thank you," Serenity called after him.

"Mother?" Omau looked at the Queen.

"Omau," Serenity began, "I need to talk to you."

"Um...okay?"

"Follow me."

--------

'The Moon Palace never ceases to amaze me,' a girl with waist length green hair thought as she walked around the room. Her blue eyes wandered around the room gazing at every picture, all of them featuring portraits of Sailor Soldiers. She pulled her hair back with a red pony-tie as she stared at the picture of Sailor Cosmos.

The girl was from the Andromeda System and rarely got to visit her friends in Silver Tokyo. She was here because of a special summons from Queen Serenity, something that included her and her friends.

"RORY!!!!!!!"

Rory spun around just as she was glomped by a girl with white pigtails…Omau.

"It'ssosososogoodtoseeyou!!!!" Omau said as she clung to her friend.

Rory smiled and hugged Omau back, "It's good to see you too."

Queen Serenity stood a few feet behind Omau and watched the two friends for a short time before clearing her throat. "I know you two are extremely happy to see each other after all this time," she said, "but we must talk."

Omau released Rory and turned to her mother, "What about?"

"It concerns you, Arora, and all your other friends," Serenity said sitting down on her throne.

Rory felt her stomach clench, if the Queen needed all of them then things weren't good.

Serenity exhaled slowly, "You all know the story of Sailor Galaxia, yes?"

"Yes," Omau said. "She was one of the hardest enemies that the Solar System Senshi had to face. She almost killed all of them. But with the help of the Sailor Starlights, Sailor Moon was able to overcome and defeat her and bring back the fallen Sailor Scouts. Right?"

Serenity nodded and Omau smiled brightly.

"That's correct, but I didn't call you here for a history lesson. What I called you here for is to tell you about Galaxia's only living family, Sailor Abyys. Or better known now as Lady Abyys. After her cousin Galaxia was defeated, Lady Abyys became very angry and threw away her birthright as a Sailor Scout. When someone throws away their duty as a Scout they throw away the very planet or realm they were to protect. Abyys was to guard a realm known as the Alter Realm, the moment she threw away her Power the Realm was destroyed, destroying herself and the civilians of the realm."

"Well if she is gone, why do you need us?" Omau asked.

"We all thought that Abyys and the Realm were gone but a few weeks back, Sailor Mercury made reports of a large space disturbance near the sun, she called the Inner Senshi to help her investigate."

"What was it?" Rory asked.

"It was a rift in space, leading to the Alter Realm, according to Mercury's information. But what the problem is is that the rift disappeared right before their eyes. Mercury said that it was enveloped in a time warp. I believe that Abyys somehow survived the destruction of the Alter Realm and saved a small chunk of it for herself."

"Is that even possible?" Rory asked, "If she destroyed the realm then how could she survive?"

"No one knows, but she teleported herself and the chunk of Alter Realm into the past. A few weeks after the Sailor Scouts defeated Galaxia."

"What?! Why would she do that?" Omau asked.

"As I said she was furious with the defeat of her cousin. She went back to probably try and get revenge," Serenity closed her eyes and shook her head. "And this is where you and your friends come in."

Omau stared at her mother, "You don't mean--"

"I do," Serenity said. "I need you and your friends to travel back in time and stop Abyys from whatever she is planning."

"Queen Serenity?"

"Hmm? Yes Arora?"

"How do you know she is planning anything?"

"After she threw away her Sailor power her heart became black and hardened. She sees and feels only evil. She will do anything to get her revenge."

"Wow…" Rory was stunned.

Omau on the other hand was ecstatic. "You mean we get to go back in time? WOWZERS!!! RORY WERE GONNA GO BACK IN TIME!!!"

Rory just stared at her friend, 'She sure has a one track mind.'

"Rory please go to the Communication Chambers and send urgent messages to your friends."

"Of course." Rory said as she left the throne room.

As soon as the green haired girl had left, Serenity turned to her oldest daughter, who was still rambling on about going back in time.

"Omau…"

"And think of all the cool old clothes I'll be able to get…"

"Omau…"

"I can't believe we're all going back in time!"

"Omau!"

Omau turned around and faced her mother, "Yes?"

"I know you're excited but…this mission requires your full attention."

"I understand mom but…"

"I want you to have this for the trip," Serenity said standing up and moving toward Omau. She cupped her hands and the air inside them started shimmering, a large silver crystal sphere appeared in her open palms.

Omau's eyes widened, "I-i-is that--"

"I want you to have the Silver Moon Crystal," Serenity said placing the crystal in Omau's hands. "You'll need it in the upcoming events."

"I don't know what to say…"

"Just use it well and be careful."

Omau ran to her mother and threw her arms around her neck, "THANK YOU!!!"


End file.
